planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar's Ape Colony (CE)
Caesar's Ape Colony is a colony of apes led by Caesar during and after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. In 10 years the colony grew to 2000 apes as ape families began to take shape. During the 10 years that separated the forming of the colony and its continued growth, Caesar himself establishes his own family known as the Royal Ape Family consisting of Cornelia, a female chimpanzee whom he had become close to during his time at the San Bruno Primate Shelter, and two sons named Blue Eyes and Milo, born sometime before the rediscovery of humans in San Francisco. Many of these apes would go on to form Caesar's Council of Apes. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Life in a Colony of Apes The Ape Colony was born in the Muir Woods Park ten years after the famous Ape Rebellion where many of the apes of San Francisco broke out of captivity after having enough of being abused, oppressed, and tortured by humans. The Colony now lives in a village created by the evolved apes and is now filled with many kinds of apes that make up a more organized community where the apes are now more intelligent and freed of the humans' grip. The Ape Colony has now created many activities for themselves such as hunting, teaching sign language and medical teaching as well showing they have come a long way from a pack of wild deranged animals they originally were. Headed by their king Caesar and his lieutenants Rocket, Koba, Maurice and Luca, the ape colony has been able to enjoy the last decade in peace and harmony now that humans are no longer appearing due to the deadly virus known as Simian Flu that wiped out half of humanity. Rediscovery of Humans However, their peace was short lived, as while walking through the woods, Blue Eyes and Ash (the sons of Caesar and Rocket respectively) have recently discovered a human named Carver. Scared, Caever pulled out a revolver and shot Ash, which ended up alerting Caesar and the apes who rushed to the scene before another shot could be fired. The apes surround the human group as Caesar assessed the situation. The human leader Malcolm told the apes they mean them no harm, with that he ordered his group to lower their guns down as a sign of good will. Indifferent about them Caesar, much to the humans' surprise, spoke and told them to leave, his words were joined by his faithful followers who ordered the same thing which cause the humans to flee. As the humans left in their van Caesar had Koba secretly follow them to see where the group came from and if there were more human survivors. Later at night, Koba reported back to Caesar as the other apes. A council was in order, wondering what to do about the humans, some wanted to kill the humans while others were more focused on why the humans invaded their home. Caesar silenced the council, stating they could lose all they've worked hard for the past decade to war. Caesar then adjournd the council, reflecting on the situation and coming to a decision by the next day. Apes' Threat The next morning the ape army led by Caesar and his lieutenants set out for the San Francisco human colony and come face to face with the remaining humans. It is here where the humans realize that the apes are more intelligent than thought, as Caesar talked to make sure they know they are serious about their demands. He tells the humans that while the apes do not want war they will fight if they must to protect their village to make sure it lives in peace and harmony. He then has his son return the sketchbook of Malcolm's son Alexander and personally warns Malcolm to never come back to his village or there will be a war, with that the ape army leave the city and return to their village. Caesar's Laws After the village was built, Caesar with the help of his newly formed council established laws that the apes must abide by. These laws include; *'Knowledge is Power': *'Apes. Together. Strong': *'Ape Not Kill Ape:' It is unknown what the punishment is, for apes who breaks the law; Ape Never Kill Ape. It can be assumed that the punishment is death or exile, as the only two apes to have broken this law are Caesar and Koba. Koba was thrown to his death by Caesar for breaking the law and as revenge for killing Caesar's young nephew, Ash. Caesar only broken this law in self-defence as Koba was trying to kill him. Known Apes Trivia *The gorillas appeared to be the only members of Caesar's colony that aren't as smart as the other apes. Buck, the first gorilla in Caesar's uprising, appeared to have been exposed to the Simian Flu as he had green eyes when Caesar first spoke, but even if he had been, he died during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. However, half of the chimpanzees and orangutans, who were liberated from the San Francisco Zoo, were not exposed directly to the ALZ-113 virus and had just instinctively followed the other apes but later, like the gorillas, they may have gotten smarter through a viral transmission and from ten years of living with the evolved apes. Notes More to Come... Also See *Ape Rebellion *Caesar's Ape Army *Caesar's Council of Apes Image Gallery Caesar.jpg|Caesar commands the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. Caesar.png|Caesar hisses. CaesarCornelia.jpg|Caesar and wife Cornelia. RisebabyCaesar.jpg|Baby Caesar. CaesarGoodbye.jpg|Caesar says goodbye to his adoptive human father, Will. Off Caesar.jpg|Caesar DotPotA Poster. Mauricetwig.png|Maurice watches over Caesar. Maurice 2.jpg|Maurice in his cage. Maurice (ROPOTA).png|Maurice's eyes are Green! Dotpota Rocket First look.jpg|Rocket DotPotA poster. Off Maurice.jpg|Luca DotPotA poster. Off Koba.jpg|Koba DotPotA. Rise of the Planet of the Apes koba.png|Koba, Caesar's Rival. Cornelia.jpg|Cornelia, Caesar's wife and the Colony's Queen. Corneliacage2.jpg|Cornelia's Empty Cage. Corneliacage1.jpg|Cornelia asleep in her cage. Buck 3.jpg|Caesar's loyal friend and bodyguard. Buck2.jpg|Headlong. BuckPlane.jpg|Buck brings down the helicopter. Caesar Wet.jpg|Caesar wet and not happy. Caesar Mouth.jpg|Caesar issues an order "Apes together Strong". Caesar's Infant Son.jpg|Caesar's Newborn son - one of the newest members of the colony. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|Father and Child. 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Ape Village. 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|Caesar on the war path. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Caesar and Koba. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Apes go rogue. 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|Apes ride to battle. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Caesar holds a shotgun while Blue Eyes watches. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Caesar, Koba and Malcolm. Image.jpg|Caesar turns to see his ape colony. Caesar and Malcolm watch their families interact.jpg|Caesar with Malcolm somewhere inside the boundaries of the village. Caesar meets his second son for the first time.jpg|Caesar (in war paint) witnesses the birth of his second son. An injured River speaks with his father.jpg|Blue Eyes River with his parents and new baby brother.jpg|The Royal Ape Family. Caesar watches Malcolm jump.jpg|Caesar and Malcolm on the top of the dam wall. Caesar jump.png|Caesar jumps. River Roars!.png|Blue Eyes shows aggression. Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png|Caesar bonds with Cornelia and their new son. Caesar's Ape Council.png|Caesar calls a session of council. Caesar shows River his brother.png|The Royal Family after the birth of the secondborn prince. River screeches as Carver advances on his brother.png|Blue Eyes lashes out at Carver for harming his little brother. River concern for his baby brother.png|Blue Eyes nervously watches his little brother with the humans. River & Ash return from fishing.png|Blue Eyes and Ash after a fishing trip. River witnesses his brother's birth.png|Blue Eyes witnesses his brother's birth. Infant's birth 3.png|Cornelia and the baby after giving birth. Caesar, River & Infant.png Koba & River.png Caesar & Maurice.png River with gun.png Category:Apes Category:Gorillas Category:Chimpanzees Category:Bonobos Category:Orangutans Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Organizations‎ Category:Groups Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Human-Ape War Category:Deceased Apes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Living Apes Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request